User talk:Hexagonathings
How to use this page As you can see, this page is a little different to the other talk pages. Here are the rules or tips to keep this page as it is. #Place a line by typing '----' under the previous comment #sign your message under this line #start your message #If you are the author of the topic, don't indent. If you are the guest, please indent your comment ONCE. Thanks for Helping me! You can use this technique for your page too! I'll try to fix anythyng as it comes. Pit (SSB) page - HELP... There is no way i can convert images taken using Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Pause screen on a mac. If anyone using PC could help convert the .bin files help is appreciated : ) Find how to convert the files on the internet. I found some 'thing' called bin2jpgall that might help...' '(only works on windows) other than this, search the web... Youtube too! If you can convert these files, Please tell me in a reply and i'll upload them somehow, with additional info as well. Thanks for helping! These images will be used on this wikia after some editing... ---- : ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 11:33:12|March 07, 2015 ★ :I can try converting them... I may have some programs that can do that, and if not, I'll go look for some... ---- Hexagonathings (Talk) 07:46:59, March 07 2015. Thanks, depending on the file sizes, I might upload them to Dropbox... But I dunno... I searched the web, and many use 'bin2jpgall' to do it. Unfortunately it's only available for windows users... I can get windows working on my Mac, but it isn't worth it for just converting some pictures. And plus, I'm running out of storage!!! Finalising Background... Use this link for all the files related to this topic. Deleted content was here. ---- : ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 11:16:46|March 03, 2015 ★ :I was thinking that maybe we can try finalizing it now and see how it looks. Although Pit's glow is a bit brighter than the one in Nintendo's artwork, it might be necessary so that you can see the glow a bit more through the transparent interface. Since the background is usually a bit dulled out from the transparent interface. Thanks for all your hard work. ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 19:23, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh ok. i'll 'finalise' it with the background edited, and without it. Shouldn't the darker background highlight the glow??? just think 'bout that... You're welcome. (i am a person that blows up if i don't carry out my ideas. you should see my 'Hobbies' list it has like 50+ ideas on it...) ---- Hexagonathings (Talk) 08:30:35, March 03, 2015. Sorry i dont have time to fianalize it i can give you a screenshot of the edited one though: Screen Shot 2015-03-04 at 7.25.13 am.png|NEW BG preview compare 1|linktext=Edited. Screen Shot 2015-03-04 at 7.25.17 am.png|NEW BG preview compare 2|linktext=Background not touched. ---- : ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 06:50:16|March 04, 2015 ★ :Hmm... Yeah, I think I prefer the untouched background, just 'cause the scenery looks prettier, and the brighter background gives off more of a realistic sunset feeling. I know that the purpose of the first background is to emphasize Pit and Palutena, but I think I prefer if they felt more "integrated" in the background. ---- Hexagonathings (Talk) 06:54:13, March 04, 2015. ok. i'll publish it after one of my homework subjects is done. ---- Hexagonathings (Talk) 02:05:44, March 06 2015. I found the problem. Here's the problem: Screen Shot 2015-03-06 at 11.33.38 am.png|This is your display. See how four pixels are combined together? Screen Shot 2015-03-06 at 11.33.35 am.png|This is the actual picture. All the pixels are not combined. The problem is the user's screen. Not the picture. Unfortunateley i don't know how to fix this properly. It's the edges that matter... If i reduce the resolution of the picture, it will take away lots of detail. (compare both images, especially Pit's eye.) If you need further infomation on how screens usually fix this, i can give a short lesson... ---- Hexagonathings (Talk) 02:25:41, March 06 2015. It's obvious that i canged the background. Is it OK for you? It looks awesome for me, I can read more esily, it gives a slight feeling of depth to the wiki, It's pretty good on my opinion... The colours of the buttons etc. also match... ---- : ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 08:49:04|March 06, 2015 ★ :Yeah, I noticed quite a while ago. I just didn't say anything until now 'cause I tend to have a certain time that I come onto Wikia to edit. Anyway, the background looks nice on my screen, too. There's no pixel-ation problem here. ---- Hexagonathings (Talk) 08:19:56, March 06 2015. Then it's done right? all we need is for Fang to agree, then i can start to clean up some stuff. ---- Hexagonathings (Talk) 08:35:59, March 06 2015. Is the edge OK? i dont want it to just 'end' on big screens... i should add a fade, so it fades to one colour, which is the wikia's void colour. then again should i? ---- : ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 11:32:02|March 07, 2015 ★ :I think the background should be considered done now. I don't think it needs anymore adjustments for now. Don't worry about Fang; I'm sure he's fine with the background. If not, then he may say something about it. ---- Hexagonathings (Talk) 07:49:18, March 07 2015. OK! I'll keep the files though... Just in case... But not the ones I don't need. Idea What if we could make a fake user for the characters? e.g.: (on pit's page) "For more infomation, visit Pit's userpage" (on palutana's page) For more infomation, visit palutena's userpage ---- : [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 09:06, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :What sort of information would be put in those user pages if the articles already serve as sources for as much information about them as possible? ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 08:59, February 10, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings good point. i just find it esier to explain stuff in an informal manner... like: "hi i'm pit. i live in skyworld and my interests are... i dont like veggies..." etc, etc. (this whole idea of editing wikia is my idea of making my english better. you guys helped a lot!) ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 11:54, February 19, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings I have an idea. I'll carry it out when my photoshop works. See if you guys like it! Are you and Roy brothers? You seem so to me... ---- : ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 07:32:40|February 20, 2015 ★ :Looking forward to your ideas, then. Close enough. We're actually sisters. (The characters we're named after aren't related by blood, though. They are from the same game series (Fire Emblem) but are from different dimensions, and, thus, they don't actually know each other.) ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 19:27, February 20, 2015 (UTC) that's cool to know. I thought you two were male... (uhhh... lets not talk about this too much...) ---- : ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 05:16:50|February 21, 2015 ★ :(Just wanted to let you know, in case you were wondering why we have guy user names. I'm pretty sure it's not hard to figure out that we're fans of the series.) ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 06:05, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Why else? ---- Hexagonathings (Talk) 07:52:36, March 07 2015. I am now working on a couple of images you can see under 'character headers' in Dropbox. I may ask a few times about the info on it, to make sure it's correct. Go check it out! Graphics is it possible to make the background scroll half or one quarter of the distance scrolled by the user when they scroll? This will make a nice 3D effect to this wiki. example: http://supercell.com/en/games/ (this is ScrollSpeed -25%) ---- : [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 11:22, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :It might be possible, but I'm not sure. If it is, most likely it can be achieved through working with the wiki's CSS, but I don't know the coding for it if it does exist. It's not possible to do it through the basic theme designer; that's for certain. ---- :Fang (Talk) 09:46, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Good work on the background image. :) ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 10:53, February 11, 2015 (UTC) AH! Found It! i grabbed it from their website. if you want more code, please ask me. you might need to change the numbers. (not sure if it is CSS) the link to all my divinipedia stuff ---- : [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 09:56, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :All right, I'll play with the CSS some more later when I have more time. Thanks for providing some codes. I'll try working with them. ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 19:30, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I saw the css in the wikia editor in the web browser's inspector. but this is just colourising the name of the important users on the wiki... do you think this is really possible? ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 18:05, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Actually i think i might cancel this idea. it conflicts with alot of things, and it wont work on long pages... ---- Hexagonathings (Talk) 07:54:53, March 07 2015. By the way, thanks for your comment Fang! Sorry if it sounded like I was ignoring you. Color & Bold User Name ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 12:38:18|February 23, 2015 ★ By the way, just a suggestion, but would you want your user name to be in bold and in a color (across this wiki) just like me and Roy (for example)? So that people can tell that you're an admin easier--besides the fact that it makes you feel a bit more special, I guess? XD If you do want a color (and in bold), just tell me what color you want, and I'll do it for you, since it has to do with the CSS. You can use this website to choose from an array of colors (other than just the basic ones) if you'd like. Just tell me the color (and what section the hue is in) or just the code for the color. (If you don't understand what I'm talking about, you can see more examples of the colored and bold-ed user names on of the wiki.) ---- :Hexagonathings (talk) 06:23, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah i understand... But i dont want it yet.... I know less than you about this wikia, so i dont want a referral to me for asking me about stuff i dont know much about. It's nice and thanks for considering, but i need to learn what's going on first... After all, this is my first time i have been admin in a Wikia in my life, so i need to learn a few things first :I really appreciate this, i'm not saying o don't want it. maybe in the future... :After all, a good leader is one that is not proud of himself. ---- ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 12:14:05|February 24, 2015 ★ OK, well, if you ever feel comfortable later and want a more defined style for your user name, no need to hesitate to ask me about it. :) ---- : Hexagonathings (talk) 16:49, February 25, 2015 (UTC) : Okay, thanks! especially for asking... Consideration - Successfully Answered. thanks! (you can still chat) Hexagonathings (talk) 11:50, February 19, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings Wouldn't it be nice to be an admin??? It'll be so eeeeasy... (Asking for permission to be admin(so I can do more on this wikia and help more too!)) ---- : ☆Young Lion Roy [[User talk:Young Lion Roy|'Talk']] 07:22:05|February 20, 2015 ☆ :I have granted you the administrator status. I've been busy lately, so I haven't been able to help out much. And since you are an active user, I've decided that it wouldn't hurt to make you an admin. ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 07:25, February 20, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings thanks! i am in a rush i'll do a lot and fix things tomorrow. My photoshop is now fixable YAAAY! ---- : ☆Young Lion Roy [[User talk:Young Lion Roy|'Talk']] 07:37:02|February 20, 2015 ☆ :You're welcome. Thanks for helping out on this wikia. ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 11:40, February 20, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings Thanks for fixing that up for me... ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 19:01, February 20, 2015 (UTC) now i need to learn how to be admin… ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 17:17, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Roy, you shouldve been like: "I dunno, it's not as easy as it seems" that would be funny... Main Page Hexagonathings (talk) 17:14, February 25, 2015 (UTC) We should add 'recent wiki activity' to the sidebar under blogs... for the convenience... ---- : ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 08:17:43|February 26, 2015 ★ :I usually use the top navigation bar to go to the recent wiki activity. It's under the "On the Wiki" tab, in case you don't know. But if you're having problems with that, or you don't find it convenient enough, then I guess I could consider it. The problem is that I don't know what font the titles on the main page are using or how to find the design, since I wasn't the one who created those images. So are you having problems with the top navigation? Only then may I try to figure out a solution for adding the section to the main page. ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 17:55, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh hahaha i didnt know that.. i dont usually use the 'on the wiki' much... when i mean 'recent wiki activity' i mean like the one on Pit's page... ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 12:46, March 2, 2015 (UTC) sorry I didn't answer your question. I wanted this just to take a quick glance of what's going on. Just like the recent wiki activity on the side of pit's page. This gives you a simple, small glimpse of what's been going on... ---- : ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 11:39:10|March 03, 2015 ★ :Hmm, I tried looking it up to see if I can find a way to implement that on the main page, but I can't seem to find any information so far... I know that it may have to do with the CSS, but I'm not even sure if it's possible to specifically put that element on the main page. If I find anything helpful later, I'll try to play around with the CSS or the main page editor. ---- Hexagonathings (Talk) 07:11:05, March 04, 2015. I found this: (sorry i cannot do nowiki on talk pages esily...) Did i mention that it would be nice if it was in the sidebar??? We need to find the code for recent wiki activity if this is accepted. Maybe: ---- Hexagonathings (Talk) 10:49:35, March 06 2015. Hey while i was doing the favicon, i found that the titles use Times New Roman in italics: Divinipedia, in Times New Roman, Italics. So i can esily make a new title. By the way, a new favicon is on dropbox... Australian Fang (Talk) 11:15, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Another Australian on the internet? no way :o I hope to one day verse you in Uprising ;) ---- :Hexagonathings (talk) 19:19, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :Haha i wish... i don't have a 3DS. I have a broken DS lite instead. WAAAAH now i want a 3DS because of uprising 。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。 :P.S. StreetPass doesnt really work in most of australia doesn't it... there's like no people... or am i just getting the concept wrong... Admin Rights ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 05:24:32|April 03, 2015 ★ By the way, I was just wondering if you commonly use the admin panel right now? Like if so, what do you use it for? I know that you used it for editing in the theme designer for the background, but that's in the past. I was wondering if you actually use it for editing anything now? (I've made someone admin before to edit the background in the past but reverted him back to user almost right after, since that was all that he was supposed to be an admin for, for example.) The issue I'm having right now is that an admin-in-training shouldn't have admin rights, since putting one on the admins list could complicate things (not everyone uses the navigation bar, so there's almost no other way to tell that you're just in-training unless they for some reason ask). An admin usually means that you've got what it takes to be an admin and know how to work with those things by now, especially with source editing. But those are just side-complaints. My biggest concern, as trivial as it may seem, is the fact that the welcome message for new registered users is set to system operators (or admins), which means that the last recently active admin (which is most likely going to be you because of how much you edit right now) will welcome the users through a Wikia Bot. I've designed the welcome message so that users can just ask whatever admin is welcoming them any questions they may have. Considering that you're still new to Wikia, you would most likely just redirect the question to me or Roy, creating an inconvenience for the new user, which may in turn delay answers. I have already looked over any other possible settings for the welcome message to see if I can set it to specific admins welcoming the users, but there's none. The only setting for specific admins is setting it to one specific admin, but I want it between both me and Roy to welcome users. The fact that you're on the admins list means that you will potentially welcome users, too, and users may come to you for help on things that you don't understand yet (no offense) but expecting you to know a lot of stuff. I've already seen you welcome at least one user, but fortunately that person didn't seem to have questions for the admins (not to mention that the person became immediately inactive like any other usual person who joins this community). Anyway, just my two cents. If you're really not using the admin rights right now, then I suggest that I remove you from the admins list until you get a hang of Wikia more (especially learning more about codes and being comfortable with source editing). Those aren't really requirements to being an admin, but most people expect admins to be comfortable with those things. And I don't mean coding like CSS coding; that's a bit more difficult. I mean just the regular wikitext coding. ---- : Hexagonathings Talk / / / / / / / 08:32:00, April 03, 2015 :Oh yes i am aware of the welcome thing... I think i'm okay to be admin... heres some answers to your Q's... :Source Editing: i can edit the source of the pages. Wikia's code is reletiveley easy to real code, which is a real up for me... as you can see, i did use the source mode 100% for the new 'more characters' (Kid Icarus Characters) page. However, i cannot CREATE code from scratch. I can only edit other codes pre made by other people. from there i modify it alot. (like my/your signature) Plus, the More Characters page came from the main (home) page. :Admin dashboard: I have a plan to finish off the SSBB page deletion, and clean up the images here using unused images function. Also, i do edit the homepage... :Admin Privelige: :Page delete/rename: I delete, rename pages, but mostly my own. I am not comfortable deleting other people's pages simply because i don't want to muck anything up and make it hard for the other admins (like you). This is a time when i'll ask first. :Templates: I like neatening up some templates and upgrading them. Also creating some that are really needed, (like SSB MOVES). Plan to increase contrast on the KIFoes template since i found the code to do so. :Welcome: i could answer most Kid Icarus Uprising, all Smash Bros, and a little Smash 4 questions. VERY comfortable with brawl, Uprising only can answer in detail questions on story mode, but i know a little on others, like the concept '''of weapon fusing, Fiend's Culdron (soz my spelling), and the '''CONCEPT of multiplayer. For smash 4, the only place i have played it is at JB-HI-FI (tech store) yesterday, for a little while. Other wise, All of my information that doesnt come from the actual game is from the official websites, youtube (ALOT), and sometimes wikis, but not much. :If i missed any please tell, i need to catch up with my friends... ---- ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 07:16:43|April 04, 2015 ★ All right; that's fine. Thanks for detailing it for me. I usually check every edit you make (for grammar mistakes and clean-up), but right now I've been only following a few, since I've been so busy (plus, most of them are Smash stuff, so there's really no point in seeing what you're doing (especially since I said that it's easier to edit all the grammar after long intervals), since I know you're not vandalizing or anything--that's obvious). Oh, but don't worry; your efforts aren't going unnoticed, since I still do follow what you do with non-Smash related pages, like the main page, for example. I approve of keeping you as an admin but only one one last condition--can you answer the following question with a positive response: Do you feel comfortable with me taking the "In-training" tag off of you on the navigation bar? Think of it this way: A manager doesn't hire an intern as a full-time employee with all of the privileges that a normal employee should have. If the intern doesn't feel comfortable or ready to become a real worker and go past his intern status, then the manager won't hire him. Likewise, if an administrator is a promotion from a user with potential, then the administrator shouldn't even be in-training in the first place. Therefore, bureaucrats would want to "hire" users who feel comfortable going past being a regular user and becoming a full-fledged admin, but they don't want to "hire" users who don't feel ready to be said full-fledged admins. Your "In-training" was the intern part, except for the fact that you were already made an admin for convenience, even though normally you should have stayed as a regular user until you've made yourself comfortable with Wikia (being familiar with an admin panel isn't required for being comfortable with Wikia, since normal users don' tusually know what it looks like, so even if you didn't know what all the admin panel stuff did, it won't stop you from becoming a full-fledged admin). All of the stuff you mentioned qualified you as being an admin. I meant to keep this short, but I accidentally wrote an extended metaphor... Anyway, basically the question is that do you feel like I can take off that tag now? So you can stay being an admin. I think you might say "yes," but just in case I'm wrong, I would demote you back to user but only for a short while until you can say that you feel ready. Anyway, sorry for the long messages... Just wanted to make sure that I didn't miss anything. ---- : Hexagonathings Talk / / / / / / / 08:31:42, April 04, 2015 :Hmm ok i understand... Nice prediction!, I think i'm ok, but my english isn't as good as yours, and I cant make code myself. I can make some stuff, like: * * #hexdecimal colour codes (#1BADF8(which is blue)) * * link appearance * the concept of * starting to get a hang of and Styles... * * Adding colums and rows to tables (|content, |- row) * sizes (px or %) * Styletype1: value; Styletype2: value (not sure how to end this... is it '>' or ')' or ']' or ...) * ''italics and bold and underline :The point is i can read code and understand it. But not make it. Because i can undeerstand it i can tweak it up a little, and somtimes a lot. I recon i'm ready, but not ready to do this by myself... (mostly cause of english and the fact that i have not played Kid Icarus Uprising or anythyng else myself... ) it's up to you, i'm more on the yes side, but i don't want to make you feel worried or anythyng. Note i might need admin a short time later, but i dunno after that. By the way, thanks for your trust and time! ---- ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 07:37:03|April 05, 2015 ★ Ha-ha, I feel like I'm the manager, and you're giving me your resume. XD Anyway, it's OK about not being able to create all codes from scratch; not everyone knows every code out there, even me. When I became admin, I was pretty new to codes at the time--I took over taking care of Divinipedia because all the other admins other than Fang abandoned this Wikia (and Fang was semi-active, so there was still no one to take care of this place). Someone random noticed that I was an active user (and the only one besides my sister), so he suggested that I adopt this Wikia, and now here I am. But I'm a quick learner and know how to find most resources for figuring out the new stuff, so I didn't have trouble with the codes. What I'm saying is that you don't need to know how to create a lot of codes from scratch; most of the time, just the basic coding is just fine. I haven't seen you make very many errors if any making codes on official articles, so you're fine and still qualified for being an admin. And don't worry about your grammar; you're still young and not everyone is good at English. In fact, I see a lot of people here who are just bad at it...and that's where I come in. I'm the type of editor who likes to fix up grammar and syntax mistakes as well as clean up any messy layouts rather--I'm not really the type to add information to articles, as you may have already noticed. And just like that's my downside, your downside is your grammar. But you like to add information and make templates and layouts for pages, which is fine. You don't have to be well-rounded to be an admin, since whatever you edit is your choice, really, as long as it's not vandalism (of course, I don't have to worry about that with you). Anyway, so I can keep you as an admin and take off the tag. You just keep doing what you like to do, and I'll clean up after you. It's a good team effort. :) (And I wrote a lot again, even though I don't have much time... I'm really bad at trying to keep it short, but I really don't want to miss anything... But I still miss some things sometimes...) ---- : Hexagonathings Talk / / / / / / / 08:04:51, April 05, 2015 :Hahaha! Thanks! We'll make a great team, thinking about it, one adds info, one cleans it up. By the way, thanks for cheering me up... I've had a really bad day yesterday, and this message just shoed how ... I dunno it just made me feel better. (You didn't take part in this, just wanna make that clear...) Keeping things short? I think I'm worse than you... Plan was to just edit once, then I stay here for 3 months... "I'll just reply to this comment" end up editing for an hour... Haha.. I'm sneaking around here, I got banned for being tired... So I will be less active than usual for a while. Sorry if this message is a mess, I can't think straight at the moment... Good luck with any projects you have! (And thanks for reassuring me. Really encouraging:) ---- ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 03:53:33|April 06, 2015 ★ Yeah, I don't mind editing grammar mistakes and stuff... As long as it doesn't take too long, ha-ha. But you know enough English to make sense and make minimal mistakes. I've...seen worse, and editing those gets really tiring... =___=; I also don't like the Wikia contributors who don't follow the rules of formatting certain pages and codes 'cause I end up having to spend at least half-an-hour fixing everything... (Happens to me on other Wikias.) But you're fine, so it's all good, ha-ha. Anyway, thanks and you're welcome. Luckily for me, my professors have been nice enough to not issue homework that's due almost directly after spring break ends. But I still have a weighty report that was assigned to me at the beginning of the semester (and it's due at the end), but I haven't even started it yet, even though it's already past mid-semester... Anyway, good luck with your academics as well. :) ---- : Hexagonathings Talk / / / / / / / 10:04:00, April 07, 2015 :Thanks, again, for the encouragement... My parents always say that I am bad and everyone else is better. They call it 'encouragement'... You better start that essay ;) you would want to get good marks on it! :Yeah i am sorta like that too... little bit, little bit, then blam do it all the day before it's due... tryin to break out of the habit... I should start my Vis Comm artwork... it's a two point perspective floating city piece and I cannot decide on what to do... Futuristic and Arum-Based or Ancient Skyworld-Based? maybs do skyworld itself? or maybe create an entirely original city... anyway you don't need to answer this if your'e busy... ---- ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 06:27:50|April 08, 2015 ★ Yeah, I plan on starting the research for my report near the end of this month. Like around the 20th or something... Hmm... Maybe a sort of a combination of both? For example, you could make it a sort of ruins of a floating futuristic city, and the city is covered in vegetative growth here and there from the passing of time. ---- : Hexagonathings Talk / / / / / / / 09:57:58, April 08, 2015 :Like Laputa? hmmm maybe... it sparks some ideas... Good luck on your essay! Thanks for answering, by the way, none of my friends have answered it so far... ---- ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 04:55:20|April 09, 2015 ★ Yeah, like Laputa, but instead of stony types of structures, maybe have structures that are more technological-looking. Kind'a like these structures here. So maybe your city might end up looking sort of like this, except less civilized-looking and more in ruins like an ancient city. (Images are taken from an artwork and a screenshot from the MMORPG Guild Wars 2, my favorite one right now, by the way.) Anyway, thanks, and good luck with your artwork. ---- : Hexagonathings Talk / / / / / / / 10:42:46, April 09, 2015 :Wow! Very Cool!... Thanks, again for your help! like a high-tech ancient city in ruins? I got an idea... I gotta learn how to draw the person right though... not very good at drawing living things, except plants... This might take a few weeks though... so need to check the due date. All that detail... I could imagine the artists flopping to bed hahaha, I am learning to make games, and this is really complex and detailed... quite hard to make also... Kid Icarus is also pretty hard to make too, considering all of the sound files, especially... :so.. combine the background from the stage 'Palutena's Temple' from smash 4, and that city, plus some art ideas from xKito, and Laputa... ---- ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 02:47:58|April 10, 2015 ★ No problem. Again, good luck with your project. I'm sure it'll turn out great. ---- : Hexagonathings Talk / / / / / / / 03:57:59, April 10, 2015 :Thanks! again... Good luck to you too! Infoboxes ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 07:28:16|February 01, 2016 ★ I know you're only trying to mean well, but could you not change the infoboxes' alignment to the center of the page? And don't make the width 100%. The reason is that, traditionally, infoboxes on almost any Wikia have been aligned to the right. This sort of arrangement is likely so that it makes viewers readily able to start reading information on any article. Because when people visit Wikias, they usually visit for the information and don't want to be introduced by a giant image first thing. They want information first and foremost, and having text start from the left while a general image of the topic of the article sits on the right is an efficient and more professional way of presenting an informational article. ---- : Hexagonathings Talk / / / / / / / 09:28:47, February 02, 2016 09:28, February 2, 2016 (UTC) : I'm very sorry, I didn't know this. I'll stop the realignment. The idea came from most websites where you are introduced with a huge image first thing you see. So sorry... : I want to ask how the 'updates' are though. Are they better or worse? If they are better, i'll continue but if not, then i'll stop. : Also is there a way (other than width= 100%) to stop messiness on some pages? Somtimes the content is to narrow to read nicley, contents box not in the right position, text not wrapping to the bounds of the infobox after it's height etc. I mainly wanted to fix that, and get rid of harsh greyness (in my opinion). : Other than all this thanks for getting back. Feedback is helpful! ---- ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 03:23:53|February 03, 2016 ★ It's OK; I'm glad you understand. At least you've given me the opportunity and idea to fix the aesthetics of the infoboxes. It's not just Wikia that makes articles this way; many informational articles on different types of websites set the alignment as text on the left and a general image on the right. But no need to worry about that anymore. Hm, well, I don't have a lot of time to check up on all the "updates," but other than the alignment and width problem, I don't see anything else problematic at the moment. If there is, I'll inform you or make slight changes if necessary. Yes, I know what you mean by that problem. Personally, I think the ability for certain items and content to wrap around and fit nicely on pages has been ruined by the Wikia developers themselves. As in, before Wikia itself adjusted the size of objects and text of articles to fit in proportion with the size of your monitor, the pages tended to look much nicer and more comfortable to the eyes. Any sort of alignments you've made would look pretty much the same across all screen sizes. But with this sort of adjustment now, some objects that might look nicely aligned on larger screens would look horrendous on smaller screens, for example. So at this point, I don't have a clear answer for a fix for the problems you've mentioned. At least, I've already looked around the settings for this site, and it's not like there's a way for me to change things back to the way they were before. Information on the Background ★Marth 06:32:50|May 29, 2016 ★ Do you happen to still have the PSD file for the current background for Divinipedia? Or, at least, the image for the backdrop that's behind Pit and Palutena? ---- ★Marth 06:24:06|May 30, 2016 ★ Never mind. I'm getting things sorted out now. ---- : Hexagonathings Talk / / / / / / / 08:06:29, August 25, 2016 08:06, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :Hii again, i still do have the PSD, do you need it? :btw nice improvements! really good :sorry for the extremeley late reply tho ---- :8bitPit (talk) 08:15, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :Hello! I was actually the one that wanted the .PSD file in the first place. I ended up recreating the background myself as well as I could, but I'm a little unhappy with how some parts of it came out. :If you could, I'd still love to have the .PSD file. c: ---- : Hexagonathings Talk / / / / / / / 06:46:14, August 30, 2016 :Sure here it is! Has all the rescources used and two psds... idk which one was the final one it's been such a long time! :link :You did a good job... i didnt even realise it was changed, or there was a random black fill on it... lol, :Good Luck! ---- :8bitPit (talk) 03:32, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you so much! I was able to use your file for some of the effects I needed, so now the background should be looking pretty nice. It's not the biggest change, but considering there were a few things bugging me about it, I'm much happier with it now. Thanks again! ---- : Hexagonathings Talk / / / / / / / 06:26:05, August 31, 2016 :Cool, glad you're happy with it now... :Also, firing an idea, is it possible to make a background paralax on wikia? (basically the background moves so it looks 3D) If you're interested I got an example via a bug with my browser... Like me to record it? ---- :8bitPit (talk) 02:29, September 1, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure if I understand what you mean... could you give me an example, please? ---- : Hexagonathings Talk / / / / / / / 07:40:23, September 02, 2016 :Okay, here it is. Sorry for the quality, and the page dissappearing.. My computer's performance drops badly when recording so note that it isnt that choppy (as in the page doesnt disappear like seen in the video) when used. :Also, here's what i'm doing in the video, in order :Showing the feature > trying to get the current (normal) to work > showing how it is now ---- :8bitPit (talk) 03:25, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, that looks really cool! However, I'm not sure how possible it'd be to implement such a system, especially since there's a strict 300 KB limit with wikia backgrounds... Plus, it's probably best to have a less dynamic background, because you don't want to distract readers too much from the actual content of the wiki. But it's still a really neat idea! You were really able to do that with just a browser glitch? ---- ★Marth 04:30:36|September 03, 2016 ★ Yeah, I agree with 8bitPit that the background shouldn't be too dynamic. Even if we could implement that sort of background, there's no good reason to make it so fancy, since that's not what readers are usually here for. Plus, I can imagine that I may end up receiving more complaints if we were to implement that sort of background, especially since not everybody's browser may end up with the same expected results. ---- : Hexagonathings Talk / / / / / / / 08:13:45, September 03, 2016 : Okay then, cool cool. It wont actually add so much kilobytes, since it's just one line of code, and isnt so distracting unless you scroll really fast like i did... If scrolling normally you might not even realising it.. But if its too hard or destracting, then okay i understand. (lol the cursor)